


mirrors don't lie

by g_xlatea



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Mirror, mirror, on the wall
Kudos: 1





	mirrors don't lie

_Broken mirror_  
_Cracked through the middle_  
_Lost reflections_  
_And a sunken dream_

_Once I could see_  
_A glorious future_  
_A bright vision_  
_Of what could be_

_It didn't last long_  
_I destroyed it_  
_With my own two hands_  
_But it was there_

_Once upon a time_  
_That mirror showed a queen_  
_Not a cobwebbed throne_  
_And a rundown castle_


End file.
